


Baby Mine

by bulecelup



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: + my drawings, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nggak ada angst2an gue capek lahir batin, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gue lelah pls help, yea u read it right
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: Perjalanan mereka untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan Eos mungkin telah berakhir, tetapi selalu ada perjalanan baru yang menunggu dikemudian hari.Noctis dan Prompto menemukan diri mereka dalam sebuah perjalanan baru, dan mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SERIUSAN INI CUMA PARODI, ITU SUMMARY BUSUK BANGET BERASA SERIUS, JANGAN KETIPU. 
> 
> istg. udah belom main, kepleset gegara Livestream punya Cryaotic, gue mah apa, sampah.
> 
>  
> 
> alaso, Final Fantasy XV totally punya Square Enix y'all, ini fic cuma buat memanjakan diri gue saja.

“Uhhhhhh, sekarang kita tinggal nunggu aja?”

 

Noctis menengok kebelakang, melihat Prompto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebuah stik plastik ada di tangan kirinya.

 

“Yep, Ignis bilang tinggal nunggu aja. Sini, Prom,” Kata Noctis, menepuk-nepuk tempat sebelahnya.

 

Prompto mengangguk, pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang suka Noctis katai seperti ekor Chocobo itu berjalan ke arah sofa lalu duduk disebelah suaminya.

 

“Noct, menurutmu hasilnya apa?” Tanya Prompto yang menaruh test pack miliknya di atas meja kecil di depan mereka duduk. “Positif? Negatif? Kok aku jadi deg-degan ya??”

 

Noctis tersenyum padanya, “Sama, aku juga deg-degan.”

 

Prompto menghela nafas, iapun merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Noct. Pandangan mereka sama-sama jatuh kearah test pack di atas meja, Prompto baru saja menggunakannya dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk melihat hasilnya.

 

Kemarin, Ignis meminta Prompto untuk melakukan hal ini berdasarkan dari keluhan-keluhan yang Prompto ceritakan ( _actually_ , keluhkan) padanya beberapa hari belakangan. Prom tiada henti mengeluhkan kalau dia kecapekan melulu, jadi gak bisa fokus pada kerjaannya sebagai jurnalis sekaligus fotografer buat Vyv. Bahkan dia sampai ngambil cuti beberapa hari saking capeknya, bangun dari tempat tidur aja rasanya berat abis.

 

Gladio sampai mengatai Prompto kalau dia lama-lama jadi kayak Noctis, yang tidur kayak orang mati dan bangun cuma buat nyari tempat lain buat tidur lagi. Prompto ngambek pas dikatain kayak gitu, dan Noctis merasa terhina abis karena teman-temannya ini tiada hentinya ngatain kegemaran dia buat tidur.

 

Awalnya baik Prompto dan Noctis nyepelein usulan Ignis yang nyuruh Prompto tes kehamilan, tapi ngeliat dari muka serius sang _advisor_ , Prom dan Noct akhirnya nurut aja. Daripada gak dimasakin lagi, yaudahlah ya….

 

 _So here they are_ , di _penthouse_ mereka yang terletak disalah satu gedung apartemen mewah di Insomnia, menunggu hasil test packnya.

 

“Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali kita melakukan _itu_ adalah pas kita diundang ke _Citadel_ kan?” Mukanya jadi bersemu pink sewaktu mengingat kembali masa itu.

 

“Yep,” Noctis tentu ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukan seks, secara waktu itu mereka lagi ada acara kumpul-kumpul keluarga kerajaan, terus Prompto dan Noctis menyelinap keluar ke kamar lamanya Noctis untuk bersenang-senang sendirian daripada harus berada ditengah-tengah pesta membosankan penuh orang tua. Eh pagi harinya mereka berdua kena omel sama Ignis karena kabur dari pesta. “Mengingat kembali dari jarak waktunya, emang masuk akal sih.” lanjut Noctis sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

 

“Duh, konsep hamil itu aneh banget tau gak sih? _Like_ , ada makhluk hidup di dalam perutmu? Numpang hidup di dalam tubuhmu? Terus kamu gak bisa ngapa-ngapain sampai si bayi memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri dari badanmu??” Prom mulai ngerocos sendiri.

 

Noct sontak terkekeh dengerin racauan Prompto, “Prom! Kamu membuatnya terdengar seperti film horror!”

 

Prompto jadi ikutan ketawa ngeliat suaminya ketawa, “ _Dude please_! Tapi bener toh?? Secara harafiah bayi dalam kandungan itu adalah parasit yang bertahan hidup dengan mencuri makanan dari ibunya?? Terus bedanya apa sama alien parasit difilm-film???”

 

Noctis semakin geli mendengar omongan Prompto yang nyeleneh, dia ketawa terbahak sampai suaranya memenuhi ruangan apartemen. Ngeliat Noctis ketawa renyah kayak gitu bikin Prompto jadi ketawa juga, dia sampai meraih tangan Noctis dan mengenggamnya erat supaya mereka dapat berhenti menggeliat.

 

“ _Dude_ , Tapi serius nih ya,” Prompto jadi terengah-engah saking banyak ketawa, “Kalau aku beneran hamil, _so, like_ , kita bakalan punya anak hasil dari kita berdua? Whoah?” Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan melotot lebar kepada Noctis.

 

“ _I know_ ,” Noctis mengerti apa maksud Prompto meski omongannya berantakan begitu, dia sudah mengerti Prompto luar dalam. “Seseorang dengan karakteristik kita berdua. _Weird,”_

 

Prompto tersenyum sumringah, “Aku harap anak kita mirip denganmu, Noct. Dengan rambut kebiruanmu, dan mata birumu itu. Dia akan menjadi anak terkeren di Insomnia kedua setelah ayahnya, tentu saja.”

 

Sekarang giliran Noctis yang mukanya jadi merah pas denger perkataan Prompto, suaminya ini suka banget memuji dia secara berlebihan… padahal Prompto sendiri yang lebih menakjubkan dari dirinya….. “Aku… malah ingin anak kita nanti mirip sama kamu, Prom,” Balas Noctis secara pelan. “Rambut pirang, punya _freckles…_ dan teramat sangat manis.”

 

“Ah, Noct. Kamu bisa aja.” Kata Prompto manja, makin mendusel ke Noctis.

 

Noctis merangkul Prompto lebih dekat, memberinya ciuman kecil di pipi dan di kening kepala. Memastikan kalau dia mencium setiap bintik _freckles_ yang ia lihat diwajah Prompto. Noctis sangat menyukai _freckles_ milik Prompto, kalau Prompto lagi tidur siang, Noctis suka merhatiin mukanya dan menghitung berapa bintik _freckles_ yang ada diwajahnya. Sejauh ini Noctis sudah menghitung lebih dari 50 bintik.

 

Mereka saling berpelukan erat untuk sesaat, sampai Prompto membuka mulutnya. “Kalau aku ternyata nggak hamil gimana, Noct?”

 

Noctis terdiam sebentar. Berpikir. “Ya, nggak papa? Berarti emang belum saatnya. Kita tidak lagi mengejar target disini, kan?”

 

“ _True_ ….” Prompto menghela nafas lagi, poni rambutnya yang berwarna pirang jatuh menutupi sebelah matanya. “Apapun hasilnya, _we’re still cool, right_?” gumam si pemuda.

 

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Noctis, dia memberikan Prom ciuman lagi. “Tentu saja, _love_.” mereka pun kembali berpelukan. Lebih erat daripada yang tadi.

 

Beberapa menit kemudian, Noctis mendengar Prompto terkesiap, “Eh?? Ini udah berapa lama? Hasilnya udah keluar belum ya?” Prompto menoleh ke arah test packnya yang terlupakan di atas meja. “Aku gak berani liat, Noct!” Raungnya.

 

“Yaudah, kita liat barengan aja,” Saran Noctis, dia yang mengambil test packnya dari atas meja dan segera memutarnya supaya dia tidak sengaja melihat hasilnya.

 

Prompto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia merapat ke sisi Noctis. “Oke. Kita lihat sama-sama dalam 1…”

 

“2…..”

 

Noctis bersiap-siap membalik tangannya sekarang,

 

“3!”

 

Dan si pangeran memutar test packnya, menperlihatkan hasil yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu. Baik Prompto dan Noctis terdiam melihatnya.

  
  


* * *

 

  


“Iggy, udah belum? Laper nihhh,”

 

Gladio merengek dari tempatnya duduk di meja makan, melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang bersangkutan, Ignis, tidak langsung membalas. Dia fokus mengaduk _stew_ yang sedang ia masak di kompor, memastikan kalau rasanya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang dia mau.

 

“Kalau kamu tetap bertanya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masakan ini. Mendingan kamu beresin meja dulu buat kita makan.” Usul si _advisor,_ gampang baginya untuk bernegosiasi, berterima kasih pada pengalamannya menghadapi Noctis sekian tahun.

 

Gladio mendumel sebelum akhirnya dia bilang, “Oke, oke.” Pria bertubuh besar dan penuh tato itupun akhirnya beranjak ke lemari tempat penyimpanan piring-piring mereka. Masih sambil mendumel.

 

Ketenangan mereka tiba-tiba terusik oleh bunyi getar handphone milik Ignis yang ada di atas konter meja dapur. Takut penting, Ignis mengecilkan api kompor dan meraih handphonenya untuk mengecek pesan apakah yang ia dapatkan.

 

“Siapa, Iggy?” Tanya Gladio yang kembali ke meja makan dengan peralatan makan. “Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?” Dia melihat Ignis hanya berdiri saja memandangi layar handphone, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

 

Ignis perlahan menengok ke Gladio, sambil tersenyum lebar dia memperlihatkan handphonenya ke Gladio. “Lihat,” suruhnya.

 

Gladio berjalan mendekati Ignis, sekarang dia bisa melihat apa yang Ignis lihat sampai membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

 

Itu adalah foto yang dikirim oleh Prompto melalui _chat group_ mereka, foto _selfie_ dirinya bersama Noctis tengah memegang test pack. Noctis dan Prompto sama-sama berwajah sembab di foto itu, muka sembab yang biasa didapatkan kala kebanyakan ketawa atau nangis.

 

Dibawah foto itu ada komentar dari Prompto,

 

 

_/Guys!! Hasilnya positif! Aku beneran hamil!!/_

 

Gladio langsung ketawa sehabis baca _message_ nya, “Astaga. Mereka itu bener-bener masih anak-anak banget ya.” Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

 

Ignis terkekeh, menaruh handphonenya kembali ke konter meja. “Ya, anak-anak yang akan memiliki anak sendiri.”

 

“Dugaanmu tepat lho, Iggy. _I am actually amazed_ ,” puji Gladio, ia melilitkan tangannya di pundak Ignis. Mereka berdua masih memandangi foto yang dikirim oleh Prompto. “Bagaimana kamu tahu, sebenernya?”

 

Ignis mendengus, “Soalnya pas Prompto curhat soal itu, di tv lagi ada dokumenter tentang Chocobo dan cara mereka berkembang biak.”

 

Gladio sekarang bengong. Dia ngasih pacarnya pandangan tidak percaya,

 

“ _Hah_ ,”

 

“Aku tahu, tapi itulah hal pertama yang membuatku jadi kepikiran kalau Prompto bisa jadi hamil dan bukannya sakit…”

 

“Iggy,” Ucap Gladio dengan suara pelan, kalau Gladio udah ngomong pelan sebenernya dia pengen teriak. “Kamu menyamakan Prompto dengan seekor Chocobo?”

 

Ignis cuma mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Gladio makin bengong.

 

Terus mereka berdua mendadak ketawa kenceng banget sampai kedengeran seantero komplek rumah.

  


 

/TBC/

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just did the loudest "EEEEEAAAAAAAAAA" @ myself rn


End file.
